User talk:Entropy/Archive 25
Admins can't be on every hour of the day. The best times to reach me are: *Weekends and Holidays: 10 AM thru 10 PM. *Monday, Wednesday, Thursday: 5 PM thru 10 PM. *Tuesday: After 9 PM, maybe. *Friday: Anytime after 8 PM. I will do my best to check in every day at the hours listed, at least once. Tuesdays are busy days for me and so I may not even get on for those at all. Please note that it may just be faster to use the Delete template and Ban template to flag articles, rather than sending a message or posting in my Talkpage; I patrol those two categories as frequently as I patrol RC. Rate-a-user Favoured: #Nice user boxes, lol so many userboxes, keep it up. -- [[user:Wings That Heal|''"Wings"]] 02:44, 26 February 2007 (CST) #:''can you please sign my talk page, no one has signed it yet *crys* #<3 –Ichigo724 20:29, 1 March 2007 (CST) #the userboxes...o.O --InfestedHydralisk 08:48, 3 March 2007 (CST) # Hurrah! [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) # Heretics forever, vetted Smiting build FTW! --Gimmethegepgun 21:36, 12 March 2007 (CDT) #:I present a userbox, unfortunately it's a little big :/ --Gimmethegepgun 19:15, 13 March 2007 (CDT) #::Hehe, clever. It is a bit big, though. :\ Also the colors need a bit of tweaking. A link that's already been clicked on is purple, and so is the background, so it is slightly hard to read. Good icon choice though. :) (T/ ) 11:31, 18 March 2007 (CDT) # Needs some skill changes, and attributes are all wrong. What's with the... Oh. It's entropy. Nm, just favored. :) NightAngel 01:19, 13 March 2007 (CDT) # Nice page girl wanted to say > nice page man XD its gd to see that some girls are playing guild wars. and i belive you =] Korineczek 13:01, 15 March 2007 (CDT) # Diligent contributor and a welcome vet, but needs to work on keeping a cooler head :) GrammarNazi 18:14, 26 March 2007 (CDT) #Clap clap clap - APPLAUSE! - Standing Ovation! Very Helpful. AmericanVlad 21:52, 26 March 2007 (CDT) #:I am sensing some sarcasm...or maybe it's just me... (T/ ) 01:36, 18 April 2007 (CDT) #::lolol, i read standing ovulation:P —[[User:ShadyGuy|'Shady'Guy']] 13:52, 11 August 2007 (CDT) #Very amusing *muhahaha* Now where is the money you promised for voting? [[User:Readem|'Readem']] ([[User talk:Readem|''talk]]* ) 01:10, 2 April 2007 (CDT) #Great page, lol. Sirocco 23:54, 8 April 2007 (CDT) #Yay!— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 13:12, 9 April 2007 (CDT) #I like to vote for things without giving reasons. Woot! --50x19px user:Zerris 02:07, 18 April 2007 (CDT) #ZOMG! A INTWRWUB GURL!!! HAZX!!! Thedarkmarine 20:21, 25 April 2007 (CDT) #:What? I don't understand a word you said... (T/ ) 20:24, 25 April 2007 (CDT) #::I'll translate to the best of my abilities. Granted, I MAY be paraphrasing: "A girl on the internet? Holy s--- how is it possible? Oh the horror!" *faints* --Gimmethegepgun 20:27, 25 April 2007 (CDT) #:::Hehe...you're making me blush in RL. Not all of us live on MySpace you know! Besides...User:Lania Elderfire, User:Bexor, User:Honorable Sarah...etc. (T/ ) 20:33, 25 April 2007 (CDT) #:::: Thedarkmarine 22:41, 25 April 2007 (CDT) #:::::Translation: "She Knows I Exist! Gasp!" --50x19px user:Zerris 22:43, 25 April 2007 (CDT) # So many userboxes. Inspiring! =D Thoughtful 20:12, 9 May 2007 (CDT) #Yay, userboxes! Yay, helping me get my signature! Yay, hopefully painting me an icon for my skill! Yay Chaos! The Paintballer (T/ ) #She insulted RA. —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 13:33, 7 August 2007 (CDT) #:Woot to that! --Gimmethegepgun 07:57, 8 August 2007 (CDT) #::Hehe ;) (T/ ) 01:50, 9 August 2007 (CDT) #lol, i like your life userbox Entropy ;-)--Talos of Flanders 18:25, 12 August 2007 (CDT) # Thanks for your speedy response to the Frostmaw Burrows issue. I was happy with the outcome of the confrontation, and its good to see that there are people here who can take a third party view on an issue and make a decision. The Black Leach 04:24, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Unfavoured: #How dare you insult Random Arena! [[User:Solus| Solus]] 19px 23:03, 3 March 2007 (CST) #:RA isn't serious PvP! (T/ ) 21:45, 12 March 2007 (CDT) #RA ftw! --[[User:Sigm@|'SigmA']] 11:45, 4 March 2007 (CST) #:RA is almost worse than "1v1"! (T/ ) 21:45, 12 March 2007 (CDT) #::1 vs 1 ftw!!! XD lol [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 20:32, 4 April 2007 (CDT) #Heretic! Needs more RA. --Beautiful Gae 18:26, 4 March 2007 (CST) #Bad vetting 16px 15:42, 11 March 2007 (CDT) #:Proven inexperienced player who argues poorly. (T/ ) 21:45, 12 March 2007 (CDT) #::Don't worry...everyone knows Jupusto sucks at making builds and hates people for unfavoring his old builds...He even said D.E. gave noobish build comments!— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 20:27, 5 April 2007 (CDT) #::I own. anyhow check my user page pleeze people who hate me 16px 11:23, 13 March 2007 (CDT) #:::Mmm hmm. I can see that I'm not the only one who doesn't like you. Taken for breaking GW:NPA in build vetting? Tsk, tsk... #Umm, you're mean to me? Jagre 01:27, 21 March 2007 (CDT) #:Odd reason for a Favored vote. (T/ ) 01:33, 21 March 2007 (CDT) #::it was an accident lol. Jagre 01:29, 21 March 2007 (CDT) #STALKER! haha, now your comment looks stupid, Entropy :P -- Nova -- ( ) 20:08, 25 March 2007 (CDT) #:Suck it up. (erm, no it doesn't) (T/ ) 20:10, 25 March 2007 (CDT) #You're awesome, btut his is the best place to quote some user: "Meepmeep, unfavored 'cause I can. -The preceding unsigned comment was added by Cheese Slaya or perhaps Readem #:Pwned! Anon IP ftl (T/ ) 22:04, 19 April 2007 (CDT) #:Btw, that is my friend User:Blastedt you quoted. Pwn't again. (T/ ) 22:17, 19 April 2007 (CDT) #::Actually Entropy, I remember quite clearly saying that. When I didn't have an account, and was signing like dis ~Readem :P [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 15:57, 23 June 2007 (CDT) #:::O rly? I went to the anon's contribs and saw a lot to Cheese Slaya's personal page, I think...or something like that...so I figured it was him. If you say so, though, then I dunno. I suppose by now it is not an IP you use so I guess we will never know, hehe. :) In any case I fixed the tag. (T/ ) 16:08, 23 June 2007 (CDT) #::::"Meepmeep, unfavored cuz I can :P" [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 16:01, 23 June 2007 (CDT) #:::::Lulz, bit late now :) (T/ ) 16:08, 23 June 2007 (CDT) Delete/Ban: #5 day penalty for taking so long to put up character images and forgetting the name of your Ritualist. >< Entropy 22:15, 24 January 2007 (CST) #Has too long of a talk page, "WARNING: This page is 63 kilobytes long; some browsers may have problems editing pages approaching or longer than 32kb. Please consider breaking the page into smaller sections." -anonymous #Deltete! — Blastedt — 10:11, 4 February 2007 (CST) # Dont like her, *bans* Shadow Of Shinra 11:52, 9 February 2007 (PST) # Needs a lot more userboxes!!!--[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 02:05, 26 February 2007 (CST) # NOT ENOUGH TEMPLATES! :P --Gimmethegepgun 22:20, 26 February 2007 (CST) # Because you won't marry me --Blue.rellik 22:54, 13 September 2007 (CDT) #:I lol'd. (T/ ) 23:06, 13 September 2007 (CDT) #NEADS MOAR ARCHIVES!!! (squish!)-- (Talk) ( ) 13:39, 22 September 2007 (CDT) Discussion Go ahead, spam my talkpage. I dare ya! (T/ ) 03:21, 1 October 2007 (UTC) :"I know this guy whose neighbor, a young man, was home recovering from having been served a rat in his bucket of Kentucky Fried Chicken. So anyway, one day he went to sleep and when he awoke he was in his bathtub and it was full of ice and he was sore all over. When he got out of the tub he realized that HIS KIDNEY HAD BEEN STOLEN and he saw a note on his mirror that said "Call 911!" but he was afraid to use his phone because it was connected to his computer, and there was a virus on his computer that would destroy his hard drive if he opened an email entitled "Join the crew!" :''He knew it wasn't a hoax because he himself was a computer programmer who was working on software to save us from Armageddon when the year 2000 rolls around. His program will prevent a global disaster in which all the computers get together and distribute the $600 Nieman-Marcus cookie recipe under the leadership of Bill Gates (It's true--I read it all last week in a mass email from BILL GATES HIMSELF, who was also promising me a free Disneyworld Vacation and $5,000 if I would forward the email to everyone I know). :''The poor man then tried to call 911 from a pay phone to report his missing kidney, but reaching into the coin-return slot he got jabbed with an HIV-infected needle around which was wrapped a note that said "Welcome to the world of AIDS." :''Luckily he was only a few blocks from the hospital--the very one where that little boy who is dying of cancer is, the one whose last wish is for everyone in the world to send him an email and the American Cancer Society has agreed to pay him a nickel for every email he receives. I sent him two emails and one of them was a bunch of X's and O's in the shape of an angel (if you get it and forward it to twenty people you will have good luck but ten people only will give you OK luck and if you send it to less than ten people you will have bad luck FOR SEVEN YEARS!) :''So anyway the poor guy tried to drive himself to the hospital, but on the way he noticed another car driving along without its lights on. To be helpful, he flashed his lights and was promptly shot as part of a gang initiation. :''And it's a little-known fact that the Y1K problem caused the Dark Ages." : :...there you go. I was searching for internet memes to spam your talk page with, as per your request; but I instead found this story, which is apparently the Ultimate Mind Virus. (a Mind Virus is basically any internet meme, chain-letter, or other thing along those lines.) For some nifty reading material, copy+paste a part of the above story and do a search for it; it's apparently a very popular mixture of multiple urban legends. Consider your page spammed. I dare you to dare me to do that again! --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>]][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|''.cнаt^']] 04:22, 1 October 2007 (UTC) Go ahead, spam my talkpage. I dare ya! AYBABTU! (T/ ) 06:48, 1 October 2007 (UTC) Silver Sunlight 07:58, 1 October 2007 (UTC) :Free spam! -- -- (s)talkpage 15:07, 1 October 2007 (UTC) ::Nyaa, I forget why I wanted Entropy to dare me again. I think I had had a few prospective spam-like tidbits to post or something. ::...on a completely unrelated note, I'm so addicted to Wiki-coding that I downloaded some Wiki software and now have a small, client-side Wiki running off my laptop. Current articles are a main page, page about me, project page for my Magic: the Gathering Faerie deck (wee! Faeries), and a few template pages for M:tG mana symbols. I'm so awesome. Now if only I could get a cheap USB flash drive, I'd have myself a portable, personal GeoWiki... --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 02:11, 2 October 2007 (UTC) :::Bah, if you have that much time on your hands, hurry up and make the Auron of Neon Magic Card! Mudkipz pwns joo! :D (T/ ) 02:13, 2 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Oh, you must not have seen it yet! click click. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 02:15, 2 October 2007 (UTC) :::::LOLOLOLOL XD No, srsly, the Mudkipz Token image does not exist. Still, that is better than I asked for :) Awesome! (T/ ) 02:18, 2 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::lolz, Entropy, GuildWiki Laxative. wtf? --Gimmethegepgun 02:19, 2 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::You might need to check through Entropy's archives to get that one. Anyway, the Mudkipz image was corrupted, I'll upload it again later. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 02:21, 2 October 2007 (UTC) this user super enjoys your user boxes! i am new to this whole MAKE UR PAGE FROM SCRATCH stuff so if you could tell me how to make a user box i'd give you the biggest lion hug ever! FYI: i dont wnna steal yours, they are much too awesome for me! tata for now Darhk 03:37, 5 October 2007 (UTC)darhk :Ooh, ooh, let me tell him! :Okay, here's a good example: :...now, the coding for that is: : :Simply change the areas between the pipes ||, and you can adjust the different parts. First area is the color of the image background, second is the text background, then there's the image itself (can also be text instead). Finally, there's the userbox text, and the border color in the last spot. Simple enough to make boxes from that coding. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 03:44, 5 October 2007 (UTC) ::Also, please make sure not to put a : before the userbox. It screws up the formatting of the page (the way Jioruji inadvertently did before I fixed it) --Gimmethegepgun 04:14, 5 October 2007 (UTC) :::Eh? Never noticed it messing up the formatting, just that the indent doesn't kick in. Same way with skillbars. What does the formatting mess up? --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 04:24, 5 October 2007 (UTC) ::::A lot like leaving an open tag - it messes up your "skin", like the position of some menu buttons, font size, etc. Try it in the Sandbox or some other inocuous page. (T/ ) 04:45, 5 October 2007 (UTC) :::::Aha! I was about to tell you your toolbar was all messed up, too... --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 04:55, 5 October 2007 (UTC) Signet of Illusions Just so you know, Signet of illusions needs to be moved to Illusion Magic category here, and the page is locked.-- (Talk) ( ) 22:23, 1 October 2007 (UTC) :Done. (T/ ) 00:03, 2 October 2007 (UTC) ::donka-- (Talk) ( ) 00:57, 2 October 2007 (UTC) :::Du rien, though I don't know what language you're speaking. ;p (T/ ) 01:00, 2 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Could've been horribly misspelled danke from German. Don't know what else it could be but I kinda doubt it was correct... --Gimmethegepgun 01:02, 2 October 2007 (UTC) :::::horibbly misspelled danke it was :P-- (Talk) ( ) 01:58, 2 October 2007 (UTC) Hello I saw you wanted the anti-species mods, and as I'm workin on my Wisdom title (currently Oracle) I get access to many of those, and saved a couple for you if you're still interested. I'm usually playing on my Paragon, Ra Hathor, gimme a PM ingame someday. Cya NightAngel 01:14, 2 October 2007 (UTC) :Also, gimme a GEP gun when you get your hands on one, I've been asking for at least 5 years! (more mindless spam! W''O''OO'O') --Gimmethegepgun 01:17, 2 October 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks NightAngel! As I've been repeating, it is probably still ages until I can actually get back to GW, let alone buy EotN. I'm surprised actually at how many offers I have gotten :) @GTGG: Well, the only weapons that I know of are the Banhammer, Nerfbat, and The Ugly Stick...meh. (T/ ) 01:22, 2 October 2007 (UTC) :::Alright class, today, we'll learn about human projectiles, assisted through molecular hardening of the epidermis and a trebuchet. An example can be found here. --Kale Ironfist 02:57, 2 October 2007 (UTC) :::: You don't... play gw? HERESY!?! :( How much sense does it make to dedicate so much time to the wiki of a game you don't have time to play ? :) Go have some fun! heck, that's what I did when the build seciton imploded. I still can't believe all the time I wasted arguing here when I could have been playing. Obvious in hindsight, but oh well :) NightAngel 03:22, 2 October 2007 (UTC) :::::I can't; I am, what you say? "Grounded". (T/ ) 03:25, 2 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::I spend hours on a wiki for a game I dont play too =O — Skakid9090 03:27, 2 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::: You just miss all the fun! Just now I joined a Slavers pug, brought my trusted Vekk and... didnt notice he was on avoid combat. As much as I shouted that "they're on fire, they're on fire", they just weren't :/. Noticed almost on second boss. :) NightAngel 03:34, 2 October 2007 (UTC) Staff-Assassin Haven't you ever wondered why you couldn't use skills 7 or 8? You have no Dual Attack! You're better off using Deadly Paradox to pump up the rate at which you can use skills. --Kale Ironfist 03:04, 2 October 2007 (UTC) :Old news, see last archive. (T/ ) 03:05, 2 October 2007 (UTC) ::So uh... why is it still in the featured build list? --Kale Ironfist 03:23, 2 October 2007 (UTC) :::Too lazy to work on it, too many other things to work on. Gimmethegepgun suggestet popping in Twisting Fangs. (T/ ) 03:25, 2 October 2007 (UTC) It's story time! I'm bored, your talk page needs more spam. So I'm going to tell you a STORY! =D Prepare to be disturbed. :This is a story about a whale. NO wait, this is a story about a little boy named Entropy, who wanted be a girl. Wait, what? This script makes no sense? Who the hell wrote this? Who the heck is Gravewit? Well I already know that he's bad at this kind of stuff! Ok, now time for the real story. :Once upon a time in a far away village there lived a happy little child, with his happy little parents, in there happy little home, in there happy little village. Everyone was happy, for wouldn't you be happy if everything in your world was perfect? Plague, famine, and despair where unknown in the village. Until one day, there god got very very bored. So he threw down a meteor that landed in the middle of the town. It was a radioactive meteor, and soon the town's folk all became mutated hulking creatures! And that's how we got Charr! =D Great story right? Want another one? How about a song! Yes I shall sing to you! YAY! :On the first day of GW Anet gave to me, :A completely broken racist subplot, :On the second day of GW Anet gave to me, :Two Shadow Sins, :And a completely broken racist subplot, :On the third day of GW Anet gave to me, :Three Titan Lords, :Two Shadow Sins, :And a completely broken racist subplot, :On the fourth day of GW Anet gave to me, :Four Powder Kegs, :Three Titan Lords, :Two Shadow Sins, :And a completely broken racist subplot, :On the fifth day of GW Anet gave to me, :Five skill rebalances! :Four Powder Kegs, :Three Titan Lords, :Two Shadow Sins, :And a completely broken racist subplot, :On the sixth day of GW Anet gave to me, :Six metagame nerfs, :Five skill rebalances! :Four Powder Kegs, :Three Titan Lords, :Two Shadow Sins, :And a completely broken racist subplot, :On the seventh day of GW Anet gave to me, :Seven green items, :Six metagame nerfs, :Five skill rebalances! :Four Powder Kegs, :Three Titan Lords, :Two Shadow Sins, :And a completely broken racist subplot, :On the eighth day of GW Anet gave to me, :Eight sigs of capture, :Seven green items, :Six metagame nerfs, :Five skill rebalances! :Four Powder Kegs, :Three Titan Lords, :Two Shadow Sins, :And a completely broken racist subplot, :On the ninth day of GW Anet gave to me, :Nine fallen gods, :Eight sigs of capture, :Seven green items, :Six metagame nerfs, :Five skill rebalances! :Four Powder Kegs, :Three Titan Lords, :Two Shadow Sins, :And a completely broken racist subplot, :On the tenth day of GW Anet gave to me, :Ten new titles, :Nine fallen gods, :Eight sigs of capture, :Seven green items, :Six metagame nerfs, :Five skill rebalances! :Four Powder Kegs, :Three Titan Lords, :Two Shadow Sins, :And a completely broken racist subplot, :On the eleventh day of GW Anet gave to me, :Eleven fps, :Ten new titles, :Nine fallen gods, :Eight sigs of capture, :Seven green items, :Six metagame nerfs, :Five skill rebalances! :Four Powder Kegs, :Three Titan Lords, :Two Shadow Sins, :And a completely broken racist subplot, :On the twelth day of GW Anet gave to me, :TWELVE SPAMMY PAGES! :Ten new titles, :Nine fallen gods, :Eight sigs of capture, :Seven green items, :Six metagame nerfs, :Five skill rebalances! :Four Powder Kegs, :Three Titan Lords, :Two Shadow Sins, :And a completely broken racist subplot, lulz.--GigaThRasH 05:01, 2 October 2007 (UTC) o_O...Meh? I'm quite fond of the Charr actually, and I am not sure what racist subplot you mean... (T/ ) 05:53, 2 October 2007 (UTC) :Ok, that was random as whatnot... But I liked it ^^ -- -- (s)talkpage 15:53, 2 October 2007 (UTC) ::I'm talking about Kryta, and the white mantle.--GigaThRasH 17:48, 7 October 2007 (UTC) :::Racist how? It's a clash over religion imo. (T/ ) 17:49, 7 October 2007 (UTC) GW RTS What's with that?' reanor' 05:37, 3 October 2007 (UTC) lol. go look at my userpage and talk for enlightenment. Flechette 05:44, 3 October 2007 (UTC) I was thinking about StarCraft, Command and Conquer, Fire Emblem, and other types of turn-based and/or RTS warlike games. I think it would be fun to turn GW into something like that, so that is what I am working on with GW RTS. It's a game idea! (T/ ) 06:22, 3 October 2007 (UTC) Meleemancer <3 you — Skakid9090 01:08, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :/ditto-- (Talk) ( ) 02:10, 4 October 2007 (UTC) ::W/E Star Burst Warrior would be proud. (T/ ) 03:55, 4 October 2007 (UTC) Bump plzZulu Inuoe 06:46, 5 October 2007 (UTC) :Also, if you notice I've been editing ALLOT they're all just minor related articles and Trivia fixes that need to be updated. small things like this annoy me. Hope you admins don't mind my name spamming up the "Recent Changes" page. Finished (I think) with Fire Magic, will do Illusion Magic tomorrow and some other stuff.. Zulu Inuoe 06:46, 5 October 2007 (UTC) LAME - again Entropy, I think we need a LAME tag right about.... here! The Paintballer (T/ ) 07:04, 6 October 2007 (UTC) Attitude Dear admin, ;-) , could you take a look at my talk page and at Talk:Cold Vengeance/Bugs. Regardless of the question wether The Black Leach is right or wrong in his claims about the validity of those bug reports I find the way he addresses me on the talk pages borderline GW:NPA. I will be away for a couple of days for work so I won't be able to react (to him/her or to you) before Tuesday. I hope you don't find me ignorant and immature, but your opinion will be appriciated. Thank you. --- :Jill Bioskop X(T| ) 08:14, 6 October 2007 (UTC)